Borderlands missions flow
Side missions are italic Arid Badlands Fresh Off The Bus :The Doctor Is In ::Claptrap Rescue :::Skags At The Gate ::::Fix'er Upper :::::Blinding Nine-Toes ::::::Nine-Toes: Meet T.K. Baha :::::::Nine-Toes: T.K.'s Food ::::::::Got Grenades? :::::::::Nine-Toes: Take Him Down ::::::::::Nine-Toes: Time To Collect :::::::::::Job Hunting ::::::::::::T.K. Has More Work :::::::::::::Why Are They Here? :::::::::::::T.K.'s Life And Limb :::::::::::::By The Seeds Of Your Pants ::::::::::::Catch-A-Ride :::::::::::::Bone Head's Theft ::::::::::::::Get A Little Blood On The Tires (Mission) ::::::::::::::Hidden Journal: The Arid Badlands ::::::::::::::The Piss Wash Hurdle :::::::::::::::Claptrap Rescue: The Lost Cave :::::::::::::::Claptrap Rescue: Safe House :::::::::::::::Shock Crystal Harvest :::::::::::::::Return To Zed ::::::::::::::::Sledge: Meet Shep :::::::::::::::::Braking Wind :::::::::::::::::Get The Flock Outta Here :::::::::::::::::Sledge: The Mine Key ::::::::::::::::::Scavenger: Sniper Rifle ::::::::::::::::::The Legend Of Moe and Marley ::::::::::::::::::Circle Of Death: Meat And Greet :::::::::::::::::::Circle Of Death: Round 1 ::::::::::::::::::::Circle Of Death: Round 2 :::::::::::::::::::::Circle Of Death: Final Round ::::::::::::::::::Sledge: To The Safe House :::::::::::::::::::Scavenger: Combat Rifle :::::::::::::::::::What Hit The Fan :::::::::::::::::::Sledge: Battle For The Badlands ::::::::::::::::::::Find Bruce McClane :::::::::::::::::::::Product Recall ::::::::::::::::::::Insult To Injury ::::::::::::::::::::Schemin' That Sabotage ::::::::::::::::::::Leaving Fyrestone Dahl Headlands Big Game Hunter Getting Lucky :Powering The Fast Travel Network ::Scavenger: Revolver ::Fuel Feud ::Death Race Pandora ::Ghosts of the Vault ::Well There's Your Problem Right There ::Road Warriors: Hot Shots :::Road Warriors: Bandit Apocalypse New Haven Claptrap Rescue: New Haven Corrosive Crystal Harvest King Tossing Claptrap Rescue: Tetanus Warren Like A Moth To Flame Is T.K. O.K.? (You must have completed both T.K.'s Life And Limb and By The Seeds Of Your Pants side missions.) Power To The People :Seek Out Tannis ::Scooter's Used Car Parts ::Up To Our Ears ::Firepower: All Sales Are Final :::Firepower: Market Correction ::::Firepower: Plight Of The Middle Man ::::Jack's Other Eye ::Scavenger: Submachine Gun ::Hidden Journal: Rust Commons West ::Claptrap Rescue: Scrapyard ::Claptrap Rescue: Krom's Canyon ::Meet 'Crazy' Earl :::Today's Lesson: High Explosives :::Get Off My Lawn! ::::Hair Of The Dog :::::Middle Of Nowhere No More: Investigate ::::::Middle Of Nowhere No More: Fuses? Really? :::::::Middle Of Nowhere No More: Small Favor ::::::::Middle Of Nowhere No More: Scoot On Back ::::::::Circle Of Slaughter: Meat and Greet :::::::::Circle Of Slaughter: Round 1 ::::::::::Circle Of Slaughter: Round 2 :::::::::::Circle Of Slaughter: Final Round ::::::::Altar Ego: Burning Heresy ::::::::Scavenger: Shotgun ::::::::Hidden Journal: Rust Commons East :::::Earl Needs Food...Badly :::::Missing Persons ::::::Two Wrongs Make A Right :::::The Next Piece ::::::Relight The Beacons ::::::Claptrap Rescue: Trash Coast ::::::A Bug Problem ::::::Altar Ego: The New Religion :::::::Altar Ego: Godless Monsters ::::::Smoke Signals: Investigate Old Haven :::::::Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down ::::::Bandit Treasure: Three Corpses, Three Keys :::::::Bandit Treasure: X Marks the Spot ::::::Jaynistown: Secret Rendezvous :::::::Jaynistown: A Brother's Love ::::::::Dumpster Diving For Great Justice ::::::::Jaynistown: Spread The Word :::::::::Jaynistown: Getting What's Coming To You ::::::::::Wanted: Fresh Fish ::::::::::I've Got A Sinking Feeling... ::::::::::Jaynistown: Unintended Consequences :::::::::::Jaynistown: Cleaning Up Your Mess ::::::::::::Bait And Switch ::::::::::::Earl's Best Friend ::::::::::::House Hunting ::::::::::::Another Piece Of The Puzzle :::::::::::::Not Without My Claptrap ::::::::::::::Claptrap Rescue: Old Haven Salt Flats The Final Piece :Claptrap Rescue: The Salt Flats :Scavenger: Machine Gun :Claptrap Rescue: Crimson Fastness :Get Some Answers ::Find The Echo Command Console :::Reactivate the ECHO Comm System ::::Find Steele :::::Destroy The Destroyer ::::::Bring The Vault Key To Tannis Missions with unknown source Rust Commons East Stance Von Kofsky *''Green Thumb'' Category:Site administration